Finding Out About the Rumorz
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: This is they story of how Tyson and kai find out about the rumors that are going around about them. It is best to read atleast Rumorz before reading this story.


Spaz: here is another story, I hope that you all like. You can read this story before or after any of the Rumorz stories, but it makes more sense after the first one. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

_**Finding Out About the Rumorz**_

"While you guys are sucking face. I am going to go and swing and if i see anyone come your way. Like always I bug 'em." Kathleen Ann said to Tyson and Kai.

"Thanks, Kathleen." Tyson said while Kai just nodded.

Kai and Tyson were both enjoying their private practice time together, hanging out kissing, making out, hiding from people, Kai and Tyson were in the middle of making out when Kai noticed a reporter. Kai gently pushed Tyson off of him and pointed to the reporter, who luckily hasn't notice them kissing. Since he was short and he was busy talking to Kathleen Ann. Once he was down talking to her he headed their way.

'_Luckly, Kathleen Ann was talking to him, she can talk forever. She such a great friend_.' Tyson thought.

"Tyson, Kai, may I ask you a few questions?" the reporter asked

"Sure, but you'll have to hurry. We are in the middle of training." Tyson told the man.

"I am David, with the Tokyo Times, and I want to know if the rumors are true." David said to them.

"What rumors?" Kai asked.

"Well, the ones about you and Tyson, of course. The ones about you two being a couple, which I heard about from one of your friends. So, just tell me everything." David said.

Tyson was shocked, '_Great, which friend am I going to have to kill, wait only one other person knows about me and Kai dating_.'

Kai on the other hand, who took notice on his lovers change in attitude. Decided that it was best to leave.

"That never happened and we never dated. We are just good friends. Now, we have to leave." Kai said before pushing Tyson to get him to start walking.

Once Tyson and Kai made it to the river, they hide underneath the bridge.

"Great, just great." Tyson said as he slide to the ground.

"When I find out who told, I'm gonna kill 'em." Kai said angrily.

"Only one person knows, and Kathleen Ann wont tell a soul. She promised. I trust her." Tyson explained.

" Your right, she is a big yaoi fan, so why would she leak our secret. I guess we are going to have to tell people." Kai said as he held Tyson in his arms.

"I guess, but I wonder who told."

"Only one way to find out." Kai said.

Tyson sifted his body so that he was sitting on Kai's lap and facing him, face to face.

"What are you planning?" Tyson asked.

"We are going to fight, and I mean fight. We will blame each other, call each other names and than go to your place. I bet that way we can find out who told everybody." Kai said.

"You know how much I hate it when we fight, even if it is fake." Tyson said pouting.

"We can have some very hot make-up later." Kai said before nibbling on Tyson's lip.

Tyson let put a small moan.

"Holy shit!"

Tyson fell off of Kai and turned to face the person behind him.

"I knew it, I knew the rumors were true." David said happily.

"We….we have to go." Tyson said.

"No, come on lets just talk about this." David said

"We have to go." Tyson said firmly as he tried to get passed David.

David, not wanting them to leave, grabs Tyson's arm and pushes him back toward Kai. Kai walked right up to David and punched him in the face and said:

"If you ever touch Tyson again, I'll kill you." He said harshly before saying more softy to Tyson. "Come, lets go."

Tyson nodded and the headed back to the dojo. The two walked in silence and a good two or three feet apart from each other.

"Oh, shit." Tyson said as he saw the mob of reporters at the dojo.

"Don't they have better things to do?' Kai asked sarcastically.

"No, they don't. They like being legally able to stalk people." Tyson said rolling his eyes.

"Shall, we start fighting now?" Kai asked.

"Why not. Remember you owe me some hot make-up after this." Tyson said teasingly.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Kai said.

Spaz: there it is how Tyson and Kai found out about the rumors, I hope that you all liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Kathleen Ann is an oc that I made up a few days ago. She will be in my next story, today was just a little glimpse of her.


End file.
